


Invested

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Seonghwa and Mingi swap favors.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Invested

Mingi couldn't keep the vest. That was fine, apparently it was very expensive. Seonghwa managed to find a suitable duplicate online that looked the part at a tenth of the cost and ordered it.

Frankly, it didn't matter what Mingi was wearing from the waist down, which was why Seonghwa didn't bat an eye entering his room seeing the other in the vest and flannel pajama pants.

"Lock the door. Just in case," Mingi said.

Seonghwa locked it behind him. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, hyung."

"You just seem nervous."

"I'm okay." Mingi straightened up, pushed his chest out to emphasize. He wore a smile, but it made the sheepishness all the more apparent.

"Let me just look at you for a second." Seonghwa reached out, but never quite finished the connection. He brought his eyes down to Mingi's chest, to his breasts pushed up and inward by the vest. By then, he'd forgotten where he'd intended to touch because fingers yearned for the soft swell. The skin was smooth under the pads of his fingers, learning the curve, mapping it both by sight and touch.

Mingi let out a breath that could've meant any number of things. All Seonghwa was certain of was that it made his head swim.

He pushed on the collar, revealing a hard nipple. He pressed his thumb to it, and Mingi let out another one of those breaths. Seonghwa held the collar down when he leaned over, pressed his tongue flat on the nipple to feel it close. A light nipping of his lips spurred a lurch of Mingi's shoulders with the newest breath.

He was almost sad to pull back, but the moment he sucked that hard bud into his mouth he got hard, himself. He pulled the lube from his pocket, a look to Mingi's face to see his mouth still agape, taking in air like a commodity. But those lips quirked, along with his brows, and Seonghwa uncapped the lube and spent good time coating the dip of Mingi's chest.

"I'm going to take it out." The final word of warning in case Mingi decided this all wasn't for him. All the same, he was grateful when Mingi nodded to proceed. Taking his cock out was weird. Now he felt a little vulnerable watching the eyes size him up and down, not knowing what was going on in Mingi's mind. He tried not to think too hard about it, cut through the doubt by directly lubing his own cock and standing, guiding Mingi forward so he could rest the shaft against the sternum.

"You have to press them together for me." Mingi's hands came up, squeezing his tits against Seonghwa's cock. He took a moment, appreciated the sight before him, because goddamn, he'd have been a fool not to. Then he moved. A wet feel of slick skin against his glans, against his cockhead. Barely felt any better than a handjob, but it looked incredible, and that sight alone sent the ache in his balls that had him there before he really felt like he had the chance to take it all in.

When he shot, some of it was on the underside of Mingi's jaw, down his neck. He pulled back a bit, making sure to get a few spurts to get the downright hypnotic sight of his cum slowly dripping down the curve of one of Mingi's breasts.

When he felt truly done, when he’d gotten his fill, he patted Mingi's head with his dry hand.

"So you’re really going to take over my chores for a month for this?” At odds with the opportunistic words, Mingi smiled sweetly and tilted his head toward Seonghwa’s hand.

Any other situation, Seonghwa would've rolled his eyes. Instead, he pet back the hair, still too floaty for it to irritate him. "Yeah, yeah. You have my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a massive google doc file where i just jot down my ideas and i just want to say sandwiched between relatively high concept and emotional ideas was, "mingi titjob".


End file.
